marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Laura Creek Station
The Infiltration into Laura Creek Station was an attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. to locate the Kree City. Background goes after the Kree City]] Due to the effects of GH.325 he was injected during his resurrection, Phil Coulson suffered from hypergraphia, making him carve mysterious symbols on any surface he could find. As the carvings became more and more frequent, Skye figured out that they represented a map''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House'' and, after the Attack on Hank Thompson, S.H.I.E.L.D. realized that they were looking for a city.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Therefore, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to use satellite feed to map the Earth and find something which fitted with the pattern designed by the strange symbols. However, HYDRA leader Daniel Whitehall, who was in possession of the Obelisk and received the assistance of Calvin Zabo, was looking for the city as well.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Infiltration Coulson identified the satellite network S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to find the city. Since the Kaena Point Air Force Base in which it was located was impregnable, Coulson devised a plan involving Skye and Antoine Triplett to take down the satellite feed in the base, which would power up the Australian Laura Creek Station which S.H.I.E.L.D. could infiltrate. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team flew the Bus to Australia and entered the Laura Creek Station. They waited for the satellite feed of the Kaena Point Air Force Base to be taken down, but once it was done, they realized that HYDRA had been ahead of them, capturing the facility's staff and jamming S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communications. Phil Coulson ordered Leo Fitz to untie the station's crew. Coulson made his way to escort them to safety while Fitz and Antoine Triplett went to install a transceiver which would help Fitz locate the city they were looking for. Triplett shot two HYDRA operatives which attacked them, but he was shot in the shoulder by another enemy who was killed by Coulson. Calvin Zabo, posing as the staff's doctor, offered to tend to Triplett's wounds. reveals who he actually is]] Zabo, who was actually collaborating with HYDRA, secretly aggravated Triplett's wounds and revealed that he knew Coulson's name, prompting Coulson to threaten him with his gun. However, Zabo forced Coulson and Fitz to hand over their guns if they wanted to ensure Triplett's survival. Coulson then confronted Zabo about his collaboration with Daniel Whitehall, to which Zabo replied that Whitehall was merely a means to an end so he could get a chance to see his daughter. tends to Antoine Triplett's wounds]] Coulson and Zabo further discussed about the Diviner and the power contained within. Zabo then explained to Coulson how he should proceed to save Coulson, which gave Zabo enough time to escape. As Zabo left the station, Fitz and Coulson successfully saved him and took him back to the Zephyr One. Aftermath locates the Kree City]] Despite the HYDRA interference, Leo Fitz was able to successfully install the transceiver S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to locate the city they were looking for. The data were uploaded into the Zephyr One, where Skye analyzed it. Thanks to that, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to locate the city. The team also informed Skye that they had met her father Calvin Zabo in the Laura Creek Station, leaving her puzzled and with the feeling that something wrong was on the verge of happening.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here References Category:Events